User blog:A84hg/The 50 Scariest UK PIF's/Part 2
39. Killer - Carbon Monoxide (1994) Scare Factor: Scary This is a scary PIF from 1994 about the dangers of carbon monoxide. If carbon monoxide has hands, but whatever. Just enjoy it if you can, without shedding a few tears at that dead corpse. Imagine if you woke up next to a dead body in bed. Sleep well, suckers. 38. Broken Glass - BFI (1973) Scare Factor: Scary This is an infamous '70s PIF about keeping the beach clean of broken bottles. If not, then... well, use your imagination. Now, I'm surprised that they don't make new PIF's based on this issue, as it's a very important one. You see, when I visit a beach - which I don't do very often, 'cause I fucking hate them - I see loads of glass beer bottles, condoms (used, of course) and nine year-old packets of Walkers crisps. So I think that PIFs like this one need to be revamped, because it doesn't look like this one had much of an effect. How about a worse one where it actually shows the kid lacerating himself to death? That would work great! 37. 30 for a reason - THINK! (2006) Scare Factor: Very scary This is a very terrifying PIF about road safety. It opens with a dead girl lying by the side of the road, with her voice informing us that "If you hit me at 40 miles an hour, there's around an 80% chance I'll die." Then her injuries begin to heal, complete with a Sickening Crunch as her bones snap back into place. She slides back into the middle of the road and gasps as she wakes up, demonstrating that "If you hit me at 30, there's around an 80% chance I'll live." 36. Baby Doll - Safety First Scare Factor: Very scary This is a nightmarish 1988 safety PIF. Is there anything worse than a child being injured - or killed - in a PIF? Well, I think injuring - possibly killing - a baby might just cut it. That’s certainly the case with this PIF, where a little tyke decides to tug on his mother’s iron cord (please don’t turn this into a crap double entendre) and has his head smashed in. We get to see the aftermath… sort of. It’s represented by a baby doll with a massive crevice in its plastic forehead, signalling that, yes, the baby is dead, or most likely going to die within seconds. Remember that this is the stuff they showed in between kids’ shows. It’s always the kids who are subjected to this stuff, and it’s not even meant for them. It’s certainly not intended for babies, since they wouldn’t even be able to understand it. Its purpose is to instruct the mothers, the parents - and yet the kids are the ones who end up in therapy for nine years because some idiot decided to screen it in between Rugrats on Nickelodeon. It is a good PIF, though. The music is typically childlike, which creeps you out right from the start. Throw in a nice baby cry, a shocking end image, and you’ve got yourself a lovely slice of PIF cake. Eat it up. 35. Welcome to the Battery - CIWF (1988) Scare Factor: Super Freaky Here's a very scary PIF about battery farming. It was made by Host Universal Ethical Communications, evolving out of a print ad in the Reader's Digest, illustrating that the size of a two-page spread in that pocket magazine is the size of the cage these poor birds sit in 24/7. This later led to the "how would you like it" cinema ad you see here. Both they and CIWF have uploaded much better quality versions of this, which are even more terrifying for the clarity of the picture and sound. That man looks so friendly and malicious at the same time. It creeps me out. Discusses the topic of battery farming. I believe it was rated 18 for showing actual animal cruelty. Just look at that poor thing in the cage. Buy free-range, please. 34. Toy Doll - Safer Scotland (2005) Scare Factor: HEART ATTACK Needlessly scary PIF from Safer Scotland. Oh, thank you, Safer Scotland. Thank you. You've created something terrifying just to remind us that airguns aren't toys. Next they'll be telling us that we have ten fingers while showing us some guy having his cut off with a blender. This PIF is short, but shocking. Basically, a doll gets shot in the head, followed by what looks like strawberry jam splattering everywhere. It's kind of tasty, in a way. Not to be morbid about it or anything. I don't really have anything bad to say about this PIF. It's a scary one, for sure - and that's rare to see in modern times. It seems a bit pointless, but that's hardly what you're thinking about when you're watching it. It transfixes you. Sleep well, by the way. 33. Escalator Danger (1971) Scare factor: Creepy Disturbing escalator safety PIF from 1971. It's pretty weird. The only reason why this makes it on this list is what happens to the blue boot near the end. The idea of using disembodied boots is a pretty freaky idea as well. 32. ' ' Nightmare - Fire Kills (1990) Scare factor: OMG This is a very terrifying PIF from 1990. The main premise is when the voice of a man's nightmares haunt him with fire. Especially the ending is what earns this PIF the number 32 spot on this list. Pleasant dreams. 31. Football - Play Safe (1989) Scare factor: OMG Disturbing PIF, telling us not to go inside power stations or we will be almost certainly electrocuted, turing our bodies into smoking pieces of shit. There exists a 15-20 minute version of this, with the two kids and their friend running around doing some mischief. There's the scene where the kid spots the football. His older brother goes in to get it, then his friend walks off, so the two kids leave the football and go with him. The older brother goes to school, where some guy from the electricity company tells the class about the dangers of electricity. Of course, the boy doesn't listen, and takes the time to listen to some nice '80s music instead. Then he finally goes back for the football and dies. Then his little brother goes in after him, and dies as well. I saw it once in a science class when I was in secondary school. Didn't really disturb me as much, because as you all know I'm totally desensitised by now. Still, I never went into a power station. Anyone who does is just a fucking idiot. Part 3:User_blog:A84hg/The_50_Scariest_UK_PIF's/Part_3 Category:Blog posts